


Все грани партнерства

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: РК900 и его способность игнорировать некоторые очевидные вещи





	Все грани партнерства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по артам и по хэдканонам Беса, очень клевого артера с вк  
> В частности, вот по этим артам:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c834301/v834301891/1a4dc5/mYBHl1m_xeM.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c834402/v834402545/19d286/ZnrMVTM9-eA.jpg

Обычно по утрам детектив Рид просыпался не слишком счастливым, но в целом живым. Даже если кошки устраивали гнездо на груди, все равно мог себя поднять и быстро соображал, кто он, где он, на каком он свете.  
Сейчас не понятно было даже, утро или вечер. За окном темно. На электронных часах — семь. Сверху что-то лежало.  
Он трепыхнулся, пытаясь нащупать края, и все-таки сел. Тело было как чужое. Ленивая кошка Йогурт мявкнула — лежанка мешала ей отдыхать. Его укрывал какой-то жесткий кусок брезента. А, нет — светящийся треугольник, жесткая пластиковая ткань: куртка Ричарда. Гэвин проверил, на месте ли джинсы, и обнаружил, что переодет в домашние штаны.   
Он что, вырубился? Куртка пахла пластиком, и Гэвин ни за что бы не ответил, зачем вообще понюхал и тем более — накинул на плечи. Что он, по квартире не может хоть голым ходить? Кого стесняться, кошек?  
Йогурт еще раз мявкнула, замурлыкала под рукой.  
Что вчера — или сегодня? — вообще произошло, Гэвин не понимал. Вроде ж не пил.  
В гостиной сиял свет, и он зашипел, как вампир, жмурясь и закрывая глаза.  
Кого нахер принесло... пахло сладостями. Гэвин, зевая во весь рот, дошел до кухни и прислонился бедром к столу. Ричард бросил на него короткий взгляд и продолжил жарить панкейки.  
— Что, блин, происходит? Ты меня спер и теперь будешь держать в подвале?  
— В этом доме нет подвала, детектив.  
Снова очень короткий взгляд. Гэвин нихрена не понимал, но, по крайней мере, все было в рамках нормы последнего полугода: пластиковый засранец вламывался, чтобы «позаботиться», и исчезал, не реагируя на попытки прощупать почву. Но все-таки обычно в памяти таких прорех не оставалось.  
Жесткая куртка была ну совсем уж прямым намеком.   
— Что за хрень происходит? Какой сегодня день? — он подобрался поближе.  
Ричард в одной футболке, вид в профиль, атмосфера домашнего уюта. Организм отреагировал так, что только свободные штаны спасали от саркастического замечания.  
— Вы не помните, детектив Рид? — снова этот взгляд, очень короткий и странный. — Вчера вы отослали меня, пообещав закончить работу за полчаса и отправиться домой. Через полтора часа оказалось, что вы только что вышли и куда-то пропали.  
Рид в упор не помнил, что пропал. Заработался — это бывало... Он пощупал затылок — вроде не били. Зато Ричард глянул дольше, на этот раз заметно скользнув взглядом от шеи до завязки на поясе. Тут становилось жарче — и точно не от плиты.  
— Нихрена не помню. Я вроде сел в роботакси и собирался домой.  
— У вас опасная депривация сна.   
— Чего?  
— Выражаясь понятным вам языком, вы нихрена не спите, детектив Рид.  
Блядь. Ругающийся РК900 был слегка за гранью фантазий. Эти его идеальные губы, выбрасывающие идеальные выверенные слова в идеальном порядке — и вдруг «нихрена».  
— У меня все под контролем. Какой день-то?  
Ричард снял сковородку с огня, тщательно вытер руки, подошел, буквально нависая. Семь сантиметров разницы в росте сейчас были очень ощутимы. Даже слишком. И слишком близко, и руки на столешнице, совсем рядом с бедрами, никуда не сбежать, не вырваться. Гэвин сглотнул, смотря ему в очень спокойные глаза. Диод мерцал как сумасшедший, с желтого на красный.  
— Я иногда абсолютно не понимаю, чем вы думаете, детектив Рид. Вы загнали себя до полусмерти и уснули в роботакси. К счастью, андроид-рабочий вас опознал и написал мне с просьбой забрать. Мне пришлось нести вас три квартала, чтобы не будить.  
Еще ближе. Миллиметр от кожи к коже. К скину, перемигнувшему отчего-то, на миг показавшему пластик. Сдохнуть можно от одного вида этих губ. Ричард стоял так близко, почти касался — но не дотрагивался, ни точки контакта.  
— Сколько я спал?  
— Недостаточно, — Ричард выдохнул почти что в губы. Его щеки слегка посинели от тириума, да и Гэвин горел небось до ушей.  
Чуть-чуть не хватает.   
— Ты злишься на меня, Рич?  
Еще ближе, мимо лица, к уху, почти касаясь и выдыхая теплый воздух в подобии дыхания.  
— Я не понимаю, что должен сделать. Как мне уменьшить деструктивное поведение моего единственного напарника. Я хочу найти способ, но вы отказываетесь от всех рациональных предложений, и я почти готов перейти к сомнительным.  
Дыхание стекало по коже за неплотно прилегающий воротник, ворошило волосы. Ладонь прошлась над животом, только давая ощутить тепло и движение воздуха.  
Он не сделает последний шаг, понял Гэвин с бешеной смесью восторга и отчаяния. Не прикоснется первым. Даже сломанная, его программа не позволяла трогать без разрешения. Нет, нет, это сам Ричард не хотел трогать без разрешения, терпеливо ждал приглашения, пережидал все ебучие выходки. Таскал на руках через три квартала, ну охуеть просто.  
— Рич, а ты вообще-то чувствуешь удовольствие? — Гэвин пальцами провел по его ладони, скользнул выше, до плеча, и отчетливо почувствовал дрожь.   
— Да. Я могу распознавать такие о-ощущения.  
Заикнулся! Бросило не просто в жар, в адское пекло швырнуло, Гэвин сжал его плечи и дернул к себе, чтоб впечатался в ухо, в шею, всем телом прижался, огромный и тяжеленный, жутко сильный, совершенно охренительный.  
— Тогда переходи к сомнительным методам, — Гэвин прошептал уже ему в ухо, растрепывая волосы, впиваясь в скин, до самого пластика продавливая, — на твое усмотрение, и я тебе сейчас не детектив Рид, у меня тоже, блядь, есть имя!  
Ладони капканом сомкнулись на поясе, дернули вверх, так, что ноги оторвались от пола, и теперь Гэвин смотрел сверху вниз в бешено сверкающие глаза и видел абсолютно алый диод. Никакого контроля. То что надо.  
Наконец можно тронуть эти абсолютно, нахрен, уникальные губы, провести по скину, надавить, смотря, как белеет пластик. Рич мигнул и вдруг сомкнул губы на пальцах, сжал слегка, языком заставил их раздвинуть, пососал и выпустил.  
Низкий жадный стон был как из порнофильма, Гэвин не сразу узнал собственный голос. Его буквально колотило. А если... он сам облизнул пальцы, будто в разделенном так странно поцелуе, наклонился, лизнул губы. Он такого не ожидал, но боже, когда Ричард делал что-то не по-своему?  
Жесткие, твердые под иллюзорной мягкостью губы. Прохладные, очень гладкие, приоткрываются под напором. Гэвин не слишком умел целоваться, давно не практиковался, но сейчас все никак не мог остановиться — давить, смять собственные губы, лизнуть, пытаясь проникнуть в упрямый рот. Ощутить ответное касание языка. Дрожь теперь стекала в поясницу, и, одновременно с осторожными, пробными толчками в рот, Гэвин выгибался и вздрагивал, и никак не мог зажмуриться, как обычно делал в такие чудовищно неловкие моменты.  
Безумный взгляд сорвавшего барьеры девианта, а касания — нежнее пера, слишком даже нежные, уже мало, уже... ох, Гэвин в своей жизни еще никогда не отрывался от жарчайшего поцелуя, чтобы лизнуть скулу, ухо, забраться языком в неглубокую выемку — и теперь эта дрожь передалась от Ричарда.  
— Будь со мной пожестче. Я не был хорошим мальчиком, — Гэвин хмыкнул и прикусил край уха, цапнул за шею, языком скользнул вверх, — я был просто пиздецки плохим мальчиком, Рич.  
Последняя опора под спиной исчезла, и пришлось впиться в плечи. Через гостиную в спальню, распугивая кошек, к постели. Уверенный толчок заставил откинуться, показывая уязвимый живот, и Гэвин снова застонал, ерзая по жесткой куртке, выгнутый, перевернутый, все еще сжимающий ногами пояс Ричарда.  
По скину проходили волны, то и дело показывая пластик, и это заводило до скулящих звуков, от которых все путалось в голове.  
— Ну что ты застрял, жестянка! Быстрее!  
Ладонь сомкнулась на горле, слегка придушив. Вторая ладонь медленно скользнула по животу, оттянула резинку штанов, вернулась наверх по груди. Пальцы сжали сосок так, что Гэвин чуть не слетел через край, так его колотило. Нет, рано, он еще не...  
— Прости, — он изогнулся, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки, — я не должен был...   
— За каждое оскорбительное обращение ты будешь извиняться больше, чем словами, — Ричард говорил еще ровнее и ниже, чем обычно. — Ты согласен, Гэвин?  
Впервые этот голос произнес его имя, и как! Хуже наркоты, просто пиздец.   
— Да, да, согласен, прости, — Гэвин выгнулся снова, — прости!  
Ладонь слегка нажала ему на кадык, ослабла, скользнула за шею, под плечи, с легкостью поднимая. Какой же он сильный, колотилось в голове, уму непостижимо.  
Гэвин сполз, оказываясь на коленях перед ним, ткнулся лбом в твердую грудь, пытаясь продышаться. Чуть-чуть слишком, он едва не кончил просто от этого движения.  
Ладонь мягко скользнула по спине. Гладит, дает выдохнуть. От клокочущего котла внутри слезы на глаза наворачивались, ужасное нелепое чувство, но перед Ричардом почему-то было не стыдно, только возбуждало сильнее, куда-то за край.   
Гэвин поднял лицо, не пытаясь вытереть щеки, и пожелтевший было диод опять вспыхнул красным.  
— Что мне сделать, Ричард?   
— Найди мои чувствительные зоны. Языком. Подсказываю — их пять.   
Боже. Гэвин коротко выдохнул и кивнул, смутно надеясь, что они не окажутся на ногах. Или наоборот, окажутся. Стянуть с него эту идеальную черную майку, медленно щупать пластик под мерцающим скином и лизнуть — для начала там, где был бы сосок. Нет, никакой заметной реакции. А если вверх? По шее, до уха, снова коснуться впадинки.  
— Ты меня очень заводишь, Гэвин, но нет. Ты поймешь, когда найдешь зону. Не ошибешься.  
Ладонь в волосах, мягкое давление вправо — по скуле, к губам. Ну да, конечно, боже — губы, язык, снова утонуть в поцелуе. Ричарда затрясло, конструкция буквально содрогнулась от возбуждения. Теперь вниз, от плеча до локтя, шва над шарниром, ниже — к пальцам. Снова эта дрожь — и стон, совершенно нечеловеческий звук, похожий на ветер на чердаке. Изогнуться так, чтобы освободить Ричарду вторую ладонь, и облизать пальцы на ней. Есть. Снова стон, когда Гэвин пощекотал языком центр ладони, где под скином был какой-то выступ.   
— Три, — шепнул Ричард, — продолжай. Я не дам тебе кончить, пока ты не найдешь все.  
Лицо горело. Гэвин коснулся своего члена, уже ноющего от напряжения, но его руки немедленно отвели назад.  
— Не смей читерить, иначе свяжу.  
— Прости, — Гэвин потерся о плотный пластик, чувствуя мерцание скина как пощипывание, и начал опускаться ниже, выцеловывая торс. Вот слабое место корпуса, регулятор тириумного мотора — и тут снова удача, снова эта дрожь. Оставалось одно место, и теперь Гэвин торопился, метался, облизывая и трогая, целуя, пытаясь потереться щекой, стягивал его брюки дрожащими руками. Мысли разбегались, он просто не знал, где еще, если в паху у андроидов был плотно натянутый пластик, не считая секс-моделей.  
Но вдруг... Он опустился еще ниже, вставая на четвереньки, и коротко прижался губами к паху. Нет? Или все-таки тут? Что будет, если кончить слишком рано? Ричард снова его заведет до истерики и снова заставит искать пятую зону?  
Ладонь легла на загривок и толкнула ниже. Еще чуть-чуть ниже по гладкому лобку, там, где материал вдруг промялся под языком. Снова эта дрожь, снова стон, а Гэвин просто не мог остановиться, исследуя, трогая, проминая, вылизывая, ничего не пытаясь понять, просто сделать хорошо, заставить так же гореть, как сам горел.  
Ричарду пришлось буквально оттягивать его, взяв за шкирку, назад, пока под лопатками снова не оказалась куртка.   
— Ты справился, Гэвин, — шепот раздался снизу, и теперь Ричард его целовал от диафрагмы до пупка, тщательно облизывая каждый шрам, каждую попавшуюся ямочку. В животе скрутился жаркий ком, член болел от напряжения, яйца чуть не лопались, и Гэвин коротко тяжело дышал, всхлипывая на вдохе.  
Остатков самоконтроля хватило, чтобы дождаться касания прохладных губ к головке, но стоило им скользнуть ниже, как планку сорвало, и Гэвин резко выгнулся, вбиваясь в горло, корчась в оргазме. По щекам текли слезы, он забыл как дышать и кончал до звезд из глаз, снова, снова, снова дергаясь, пока не осталась пустая оболочка, дрожащая на постели.  
Тогда по члену прошелся язык, собирая каждую каплю — снова дернуло уже остаточным эхом оргазма. Ричард поднялся, устраиваясь рядом. Он прогнул постель своим весом, Гэвин перекатился ближе и все-таки открыл глаза.   
Привычное невозмутимое лицо. Диод горит желтым, никакого бешеного алого. Идеальные губы с легким блеском на них. Снова тряхнуло этим остаточным возбуждением: от живота вверх, как судорога, и Гэвин в бездумном тумане лизнул эти губы, поцеловал щеку, уголок глаза, облизнул диод и с восторгом ощутил чужую дрожь.  
— Шестая точка, — он поцеловал висок еще раз, — я угадал?  
— Нет. Это нулевая точка, — Ричард опрокинул его на спину, и теперь улыбался. — Я андроид, я считаю с нуля.  
— Так что, я не справился?  
— Справился. Ты великолепно справился, Гэвин. Теперь спи.

Спустя полчаса Ричард давно уже дремал, забавно мигая веками, как будто видел сны, а Гэвин все еще никак не мог уговорить дурацкую упрямую башку отрубиться. В ногах устроили гнездо Йогурт и Кошка, где-то в районе кухни пищала, требуя играть, Собака, которая тоже была, конечно, наглой хитрой кошкой. Под руку попался смартфон, и Гэвин глянул, который час. Четверть девятого, утро субботы, и значит, он проспал почти полсуток.  
Диод мигнул синим, перешел в желтый.  
— Убери телефон, — еле слышно приказал Ричард, — ложись и спи.  
На этот раз Гэвин скрутился, повернулся к нему спиной, собрал из куртки ком под голову, чувствуя, как давит на щеку треугольник Киберлайф. Тяжелая ладонь обняла его за пояс, подтягивая ближе, чтобы от затылка до пяток чувствовать касание. Прохладу. Дыхание в шею. И как-то легко получилось уснуть.


End file.
